Have
English Etymology habban, . Cognates include German haben, Swedish har, and Latin capiō/capere (not Latin habēre, but came to be used similarly to that word in Germanic languages by analogy). Pronunciation * * * * * * Verb : Additional archaic forms are second-person singular present tense''' hast and second-person singular past tense hadst. # To possess, own, hold. #: ''I '''have a house and a car.'' #: Look what I '''have' here — a frog I found on the street!'' # To be related in some way to (with the object identifying the relationship). #: I '''have' two sisters.'' #: The dog down the street '''has' a lax owner.'' # To partake of a particular substance (especially a food or drink) or action. #: I '''have' breakfast at six o'clock.'' #: Can I '''have' a look at that?'' #: I'm going to '''have' some pizza and some Pepsi right now.'' # Used in forming the perfect aspect and the past perfect aspect. #: I '''have' already eaten today.'' #: I '''had' already eaten.'' # must. #: I '''have' to go.'' #: Note: there's a separate entry for have to. # To give birth to. #: The couple always wanted to '''have' children.'' #: My wife is '''having' the baby right now!'' # To engage in sexual intercourse with. #: He's always bragging about how many women he's '''had'.'' # (transitive with bare infinitive) To cause to, by a command or request. #: They '''had' me feed their dog while they were out of town.'' # (transitive with adjective or adjective-phrase complement) To cause to be. #: She '''had' him arrested for trespassing.'' #: The movie's ending '''had' the entire audience in tears.'' # (transitive with bare infinitive) To be affected by an occurrence. (Used in supplying a topic that is not a verb argument.) #: The hospital '''had' several patients contract pneumonia last week.'' #: I've '''had' three people today tell me my hair looks nice.'' # (transitive with adjective or adjective-phrase complement) To depict as being. #: Their stories differed; he said he'd been at work when the incident occurred, but her statement '''had' him at home that entire evening.'' # Used as interrogative auxiliary verb with a following pronoun to form tag questions. (For further discussion, see "Usage notes" below) #: We haven't eaten dinner yet, '''have we'?'' #: Your wife hasn't been reading that nonsense, '''has she'?'' #: He has some money, '''hasn't he'?'' # To defeat in a fight; take. #: I could '''have' him!'' # To be able to speak a language. #: I '''have' no German'' Usage notes Interrogative auxiliary verb have ...? (third-person singular has ...?, third-person singular negative hasn't ...? or has ... not?, negative for all other persons, singular and plural haven't ...? or have ... not?); in each case, the ellipsis stands for a pronoun * Used with a following pronoun to form tag questions after statements that use "have" to form the perfect tense or (in UK usage) that use "have" in the present tense. *: “We haven't eaten dinner yet, have we?” *: “Your wife hasn't been reading that nonsense, has she?” *: “I'd bet that student hasn't studied yet, have they?” *: “You've known all along, haven't you?” *: “The sun has already set, has it not?” *: (UK usage) “He has some money, hasn't he?” (see usage notes below) * This construction forms a tag that converts a present perfect tense sentence into a question. The tag always uses an object pronoun substituting for the subject. Negative sentences use has or have, distinguished by number. Affirmative sentences use the same followed by not, or alternatively, more commonly, and less formally, hasn't or haven't. * In American usage, this construction does not apply to present tense sentences with has or have, or their negations, as a verb; it does not apply either to the construction "have got". In those cases, use "does" or its negation instead. For example: "He has some money, doesn't he?" and "I have got enough time, don't I?" These constructions with "do", "does", "don't" or "doesn't" are considered incorrect in UK usage. Quotations ;auxiliary verb with past participle * 1611 — King James Version of the Bible, Luke 1:1 *: Forasmuch as many have taken in hand to set forth in order a declaration of those things which are most surely believed among us... Derived terms * -'ve * be had * have a ball * have a cow * have at you * have it in for * have it off * have had enough * have had it * have nots * have someone on * have to * haves Translations * Albanian: * Ancient Greek: * Arabic: no verb is used, prepositions: , , etc. + noun or pronoun are used, e.g. - I have, - you have (m/f), etc. * Armenian: * Belarusian: , usually expressed with expressions: "у мяне (ёсць)" (u mjanjé (josc’)) - I have, ""у цябе (ёсць)" (u cjabjé (josc’)) - you have , etc. See * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: haver * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Faroese: * Finnish: adessive + 3rd pers. sg. of olla, omistaa * French: * German: * Greek: * Hindi: , , * Hungarian: bír, birtokol, van -nak/-nek (attached to owner) * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Italian: * Japanese: ; (of inanimates), (of animates) * Korean: * Kurdish: , * Lao: (mii) * Latin: * Lithuanian: * Lower Sorbian: měś * Modern Greek: * Norwegian: * Novial: have * Occitan: aver * Old English: * Old French: , * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: a avea * Russian: , usually expressed with expressions: у меня (есть) (u menjá (jest’)) - I have, у тебя (есть) (u tebjá (jest’)) - you have , etc. See у (2 - preposition) * Scots: hae * Scottish Gaelic: uses +object+ +subject * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: имати *: Roman: imati * Sicilian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , ; hafva (Old Swedish) * Tagalog: magkaroón * Thai: * Ukrainian: , usually expressed with expressions: "у/в мене (є)" (u/v méne (je)) - I have, "у/в тебе (є)" (u/v tébe (je)) - I have - you have , etc. See / * Vietnamese: * Welsh: ... - literally 'to be...with' * West Frisian: * Yiddish: * Ancient Greek: * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Hungarian: van -nak/-nek (attached to one who is related) * Polish: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Ukrainian: мати * Czech: * Danish: , * Finnish: Normally a direct sentence would be used, but ottaa, saada in some cases * French: * Novial: prenda * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Welsh: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: esti, jam (with verb in simple tense) * Finnish: * French: avoir (for most verbs), être (for some intransitive verbs and all reflexive verbs) * German: , * Greek: * Italian: avere (for most verbs), essere (for some intransitive verbs and all reflexive verbs) * Norwegian: har hat * Novial: ha * Old English: * Old French: , * Portuguese: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Welsh: * Yiddish: * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: täytyä, olla pakko * French: * German: * Spanish: * Swedish: måste, vara tvungen * Ukrainian: мати, повинен (-m, повинна - f, повинно - n, повинні - plural) * Welsh: + pronoun or noun * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: saada lapsi, synnyttää * German: * Spanish: tener un hijo * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Russian: * Spanish: tener sexo * Ukrainian: мати * Danish: * Finnish: , * Hungarian: -at/-et/-tat/-tet * Spanish: * Swedish: * Danish: , * Finnish: Different structure used, see: -ttaa * German: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Danish: * Finnish: No equivalent, a direct sentence would be used. * Spanish: * Finnish: Different structure used, see: mukaan * Spanish: * Finnish: Different structure used, see: vai ( + question) See also * auxiliary verb * past tense * perfect tense Category:100 English basic words Category:English auxiliary verbs Category:English irregular verbs ---- Danish Etymology 1 From . Noun # garden # orchard # allotment Inflection Etymology 2 From . Verb # have, have got Etymology 3 See . Noun # ---- Norwegian Nynorsk Alternative spellings * hava (a infinitive) * ha (also Norwegian Bokmål) Etymology From . Verb # to have (possess) #: Eg '''har' eit hus og to bilar.'' #:: I have a house and two cars. # to have (to relate to in some manner) #: Eg '''har' to systrer.'' #:: I have two sisters. References * ang:have ar:have da:have de:have et:have el:have es:have eu:have fa:have fr:have fy:have gl:have ko:have hy:have hi:have io:have id:have it:have kn:have kk:have ku:have lo:have la:have lt:have li:have hu:have ml:have nl:have ja:have no:have oc:have pl:have pt:have ru:have simple:have fi:have sv:have ta:have te:have th:have tr:have uk:have vi:have zh:have